Moving On
by NGOfan2014
Summary: AKA: 'Drunk - An Alternative Ending'. Lucy remembers what really happened the night her and Lee got drunk on potato hooch. In particular, what happened before she went to borrow Tim's video camera. Will she tell Lee what she remembers, and will what happened finally make Lucy act on her feelings for him? M rated, more for the final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy blinked open her eyes, stretching her limbs as she woke from a much needed sleep. Her and Lee had spent much of last night breaking into her parents house trying retrieve a videotape. That videotape, the one which just over 24 hours ago they'd been forced to watch in front of her parents, Tim and Daisy. That excruciatingly embarrassing few minutes where they'd all witnessed her undressing Lee then herself before crawling into bed with him. She felt herself blush, the cringing, tightening in the pit of her stomach returning as the incident played over and over again in her mind.

She turned to look at her bedside clock, forgetting that Lee had broken it by yanking the wires out. She sighed as she for the second morning in a row she found herself looking at the space beside her, just checking she was in bed alone. She was, though she was surprised how much she wished she wasn't.

Realising it was dark, so must still be early, she closed her eyes again. Something was bugging her, those missing minutes in between Tim and Daisy saying goodnight and her going to fetch the video camera from Tim some time later. She had the feeling there was something important she needed to remember.

As she found herself drifting in and out of sleep, snippets of memory started to come back to her, what happened in the missing time slowly unfolding in the moments of wakefulness. Her and Lee's drunken playfulness invebitably leading to them flirting with each other, making each other laugh, moving ever closer to each other on the sofa.

Her heart started to race as some of Lee's words came back to her. Almost out of the blue he'd told her he loved her, that he wanted to be with her. It was probably just the alcohol talking but...oh God, the memory of what happened next suddenly returned, as clear as day. When Lee said that she had kissed him. Just like that, practically pouncing on him, boldly pressing her lips to Lee's as she grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him closer to her. There had been nothing friendly or innocent about it. Nor in the way he had reciprocated, his lips moving eagerly against hers, his tongue plundering her mouth as it sought out her own. Their desperate breathing, loud and uneven as their hands explored, she could hear it now.

She pinched the skin on her arm hard, checking she was definitely awake. No, it hurt, she definitely wasn't dreaming. It was true that she'd laid in bed countless times imagining that situation. Her and Lee kissing, making love. But this time she wasn't fantasising. She was remembering. Some of the details were blurred at first, but not the feelings. As she remembered Lee's lips, his tongue, his skin against her own, the feeling of his body heat, his breath mingling with hers, his heart pounding beneath his chest, the way he moaned and sighed against her mouth. The memory was starting to make her feel breathless, make her skin prickle. She was becoming more and more aroused, the throbbing at her core intensifying by the second. If at first she could scarcely believe these were memories, now she was allowing herself to get lost in them. Her and Lee had been so close, so close to sleeping together until the effects of the alcohol had finally defeated Lee.

She remembered her disappointment when she discovered he had fallen asleep, her frustration at not getting what she wanted turning into a stupid determination to make a video. Then her panic in the morning when she'd woken up beside Lee and realised they were both naked. The not knowing whether they'd crossed the line or not. The thought that they might finally have given in and had sex and yet she didn't remember. It had been disconcerting and confusing. She wanted to be with Lee, but she wouldn't have wanted it to happen like that.

A crashing sound coming from somewhere in the flat suddenly made Lucy sit bolt upright in bed. If she hadn't been fully awake and alert before she certainly was now. She heard Lee cursing at whatever object or piece of furniture he had decided to trip over or come to blows with this time. He was so bloody clumsy. His clumsiness was sometimes endearing though. The way he would reprimand a table that had never been moved for getting in his way, as though it was a person. It made her laugh, much to Lee's annoyance.

Lucy started to think about all the things she liked about Lee, the way he made her laugh, his cheeky flirtatiousness, the way he would sometimes blush and go a bit shy when she flirted back, his protectiveness of her. As these thoughts ran through her mind she realised that maybe it was time. Something had to change. It was becoming too hard to be so close to Lee, to live with him but not with him, to be so near yet so far. And now she knew what it felt like to kiss him and touch him, it would surely be impossible. She knew Lee didn't remember, but for her things would never be the same.

...

Lee watched as Lucy finally emerged from her bedroom and headed straight for the front door. She didn't even acknowledge him.

" _No Good Morning?"_

" _Sorry, morning"_ ,

Lucy replied without even looking up as she fastened her coat, scanning the floor for her shoes at the same time.

" _Where are you going in such a hurry? We normally have breakfast together on a Saturday"._

" _I'm not hungry, and I've got stuff to do_ ". Lucy picked up her keys and handbag, opening the front door.

" _See you later then?"_

 _"Yep"._

With that she was gone, the door closing with a bang behind her. Lee was confused, worried he'd said or done something to upset her. Something was wrong, that was for sure. Maybe it was the video incident again, he'd tried to make her feel better about the whole thing but he could understand if she she was still embarrassed. Seeing all of that in front of her parents and Tim. Maybe it would take a bit longer for her to get over.

...

Lucy wasn't really sure where she was going, she just needed a bit of space and time to think. She walked across town, aimlessly for a while, until she found herself at Tim and Daisy's front door.

Daisy opened the front door, surprised to see Lucy. It was nice to see her, but she didn't normally turn up unannounced.

" _Lucy! Hi"_

" _Hi Daisy, is Tim in?"_

 _"No, he's gone shopping for a new laptop. Is everything okay?"_

Lucy was relieved to hear her brother was out. She had decided she needed to talk to someone about how she was feeling, and this wasn't something she wanted Tim to hear.

" _Yes, everything's fine. Can I come in?"_

 _"Of course. No Lee this morning then"._

Lucy followed Daisy into the living room.

" _No, we're not joined at the hip you know"._

 _"Well, you say that but I see you together more than I see you apart. I was just making lunch, do you want anything?"_

 _"Yes please, I didn't eat before I left the flat"._

 _"Cheese on toast okay?"_

 _"Lovely, thanks"._

Daisy disappeared into the kitchen, returning with two plates of cheese on toast. She passed one to Lucy, who immediately wolfed down the first slice. She'd walked several miles on an empty stomach, so needed the energy.

" _So, what's up?"_

 _"I wanted to talk to you...about Lee"._

 _"What's he done now?"_

 _"He hasn't done anything..."_

There was a pause while Lucy considered what to say next. She decided to get straight to the point,

" _Do you think Lee likes me...you know...as more than just a friend?"_

Daisy put her plate down. She had wondered when Lucy would finally come to her senses. Having said that, she wasn't sure why Lucy needed to ask. I mean it was obvious wasn't it?

" _Lucy...Lee loves you, surely you've realised that by now, it's obvious to everyone else"._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Why are you suddenly asking me this? Please tell me this means you've finally admitted to yourself that you've got feelings for him"_

 _"Well...actually...to be honest I admitted that to myself ages ago. It's just...do you think I should admit that to him?"_

 _"Of course, how are the pair of you ever going to get together if neither of you makes the first move?"_

 _"Do you think we should get together then?"_

 _"Well, duh! You clearly find each other attractive, more than that. He loves you. You love him"._

" _I never used those exact words"._

 _"You do love him though, don't you you?"_

Lucy realised there was no point in denying it. It turned out that Daisy was more astute than she had ever given her credit for.

" _Yes"._

 _"Then why not get together?_

 _"Do you think it would work? I mean he's got his faults hasn't he?"_

 _"Yes, but who hasn't? He's human, like the rest of us"_

 _"What if all went wrong? Our friendship would be ruined, we couldn't carry on living together"._

 _"Maybe, but what if it didn't go wrong? Being friends first is a good grounding for a relationship. You'll never know unless you take the risk. Lee might have his faults but he's a good man really, beneath all that joking around. He's a sweet guy, kind of vulnerable deep down I think"._

 _"I know he is. Yes he can be a bit lazy and childish but beneath all that he's really sweet and cute and funny and loyal. And he tries his best to look after me. I feel safe with him. Not in a boring way though, life with Lee is never boring. And when I'm with him, I get a sort of fuzzy feeling. Sometimes when he gives me a certain look or if we accidentally brush past each other, I swear my temperature rises, my skin sort of hums, if that makes sense"._

" _Wow Luce, you really are head over heals. The way I see it, Lee just needs a bit of guidance, a bit of a kick up the backside every so often. That's where you fit in. Plus...he's got a really impressive cock"._

 _"Daisy! I can't believe you just said that!"_

 _"Well, you saw it on the video, we all saw it. I mean, don't tell Tim I said that but you must have been thinking the same thing"._

 _"Funnily enough I was a bit preoccupied with the fact everyone was about to see me naked"._

 _"You can't have missed it though, not given how big..."_

 _"Daisy! Stop. Right now. This is such an inappropriate conversation. I've got to go home and look Lee in the eye later. I was struggling to act normally around him as it is. I've got no chance now"._

 _"I think you should go home right now, look him in the eye, and tell him how you feel. Everything you've just said to me, about how you feel, it's not me you should be telling, it's Lee. Don't tell him what I said about his cock though"._

Lucy blushed again. She really needed to get that image out of her head. It was very...distracting.

" _I wish it was that simple"._

 _"What's complicated about it?"._

 _"Things are a bit awkward still, after the other night. And I've remembered more about what happened. Me and Lee kissed, and we were close to doing a lot more than that before he fell asleep"_

 _"So...why does that make a difference?"_

 _"I don't know, it's just that I don't think Lee remembers. And I don't know if the stuff that was said, and the things that happened were only said and only happened because we were drunk. It's a weird situation that's all"._

 _"I get that but won't it just keep being weird until you're honest with him? If you don't you'll never be able to move on. You'll never know whether those things were just because of the alcohol"._

" _You're right"._

 _"I'm always right"._

 _"Erm...always is a strong word, but on this occasion you're right"._

 _"Good, now finish your cheese and toast and go home"._


	2. Chapter 2

**There was only going to be 2 chapters in this story but I had a suggestion from Qualmpeddler that whilst Lucy is at Daisy's, Tim goes round to the flat and talked to Lee. I decided this would fit nicely between the first and last chapters so here it is...**

Meanwhile, at Lee and Lucy's flat...

Lee had his feet up on the coffee table, just quietly reading the newspaper, when he heard someone knocking on the door. He sighed, getting up to answer it. It'd better not Mrs Johnson from next door again, he thought. She'd already been round this morning complaining about the footprints in the hallway.

Oh, it was Tim.

" _Alright?"_

 _"Yeah. Can I come in?"_

 _"Sure",_

Lee noticed the carrier bag in Tim's hand.

" _Ooh..a PC World bag..have you finally bought that new XBOX?"_

 _"No. It's a laptop, I need it to work on my latest accountancy qualification at home. You know, the one I told you about the other night"_

 _"Oh that"._

Lee tried to sound convincing, though he didn't actually remember that. He'd clearly switched off at that point in the conversation.

" _So, what can I do for you? Have you come round here to ask for my help with your accouncy homework?"_

 _"Ha ha. No, I've come here to get the video camera and tape back. I assume you've deleted it now"._

 _"Yes, it's all gone"._

Lee stood out of the way and Tim walked into the flat, helping himself to a seat on the sofa. Lee joined him, picking up the video camera from the coffee table and handing it to him.

" _Lee, tell me something"._

 _"What?"_

 _"What really happened the other night between you and Lucy?"_

 _"Nothing happened, you saw that on the video"._

 _"I mean before the bit that was filmed. Before Lucy went to get the video camera"._

 _"I don't know. I can't remember"._

 _"How did you end up in her bed?"._

 _"I told you, I can't remember"._

Lee did not like the accusatory tone of voice Tim was using.

" _Am I supposed to believe that, really?"_

 _"Whether you believe it or it, the truth is I can't remember"._

 _"How convenient"._

Tim rolled his eyes as he spoke.

" _What exactly are you trying to accuse me of?"_

Lee was feeling very defensive now.

" _I think you did your best to get Lucy as drunk as possible so that you could get her into bed, only you fell asleep before anything could happen"._

 _"How dare you say that!"_

 _"It wouldn't be the first time you'd plied a woman with alcohol. I mean who'd have sex with you if they were sober?"_

 _"I'm not that person anymore Tim, anyway I never really was. Yes I might have had a few drunken encounters in my past but I never 'plied' women with alcohol. I can't believe you've come round here just to insult me...you're supposed to be my best friend"._

 _"I know but I'm also Lucy's big brother. It's my job to protect her"._

 _"Lucy doesn't need protecting...and she certainly doesn't need protecting from me"._

 _"Don't you fancy her then?"_

 _"What's that got to do with it?"_

 _"Are you denying that you purposely got her drunk then?"_

 _"Yes I am"._

 _"You don't know though for sure do you? Like you said, you don't remember"._

 _"I might not remember, but I know I'd never take advantage of Lucy"._

 _"You do fancy her though don't you?"_

 _"So, what if I do?"_

 _"I knew it. I bet you were really disappointed when you found out you didn't actually sleep together"._

 _"Actually no I wasn't, I was relieved"._

 _"And I'm supposed to believe that?"._

Tim was really pushing it now. He could be so bloody minded.

" _Tim, has it never crossed your mind that maybe I don't just want to get your sister into bed...that I'm not just after one thing, have you never even considered that maybe, just maybe, I actually love her"._

Lee was so worked up by Tim's attitude that he'd allowed his guard to fall. Shit, he'd said it now, and it was too late to take it back.

Tim was slightly in shock.

" _I...I..."_

 _"Well I do. So no, I wasn't disappointed that we didn't sleep together the other night. I was glad that we didn't mess things up by having some drunken fumble that neither of us even remembered. Lucy means far more to me than that. She's special"._

 _"When you say you love her, do you mean as a best friend or...?"_

 _"You're slightly slow on the uptake aren't you? I mean...I'm in love with her...completely, madly in love. I want to look after her, give her all the things she wants, make her happy, spend the rest of my life with her. I'd do anything for her Tim"._

 _"Have you told her this?"_

 _"No, of course I haven't"._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I don't think she feels the same, and if I'm honest because I'm scared"._

 _"I think she does"._

 _"Think she does what?"_

 _"God knows what she sees in you but I think she feels the same"._

Lee still wasn't convinced this was true. The word Tim had used was _'think_ ', after all.

" _So...how do you feel about that? You've always made it quite clear that you dispprove of me liking her"._

 _"Yeah well, I always just assumed you were only after one thing. You've never exactly been a long term relationship kind of guy have you?"_

 _"Maybe I haven't, but none of the women I've been with were...well they weren't Lucy were they?"_

 _"No they weren't, I'll give you that"._

 _"Hypothetically...if it happened that you were right about how she feels, and we actually got together, how would you react? I get the impression you wouldn't exactly be over the moon about it"._

 _"I probably wouldn't crack out the champagne straight away, no. But how would I react? That depends"._

 _"On what?"_

 _"On how you treated her. You'd have to prove everything that you said, that you were good enough for her. You said you want to make her happy, to look after her, but it's not enough to just say that, or to want those things. Actions speak louder than words"._

 _"Yeah, well, if I got the chance, I'd prove it. But it will probably never happen so it doesn't really matter"._

 _"Just know that if it does happen, I'll be watching you, because if you ever hurt Lucy, I'll hurt you, remember that"._

 _"I wouldn't, I'd never intentionally hurt her"._

 _"Good, as long as we understand each other"._

 _"Tim, you won't repeat any of this to Lucy will you?"_

 _"No"._

 _"Good, because if she's going to find out how I feel about her it has to be from me"._

Which means she'll probably never find out, Lee thought to himself. At least until I grow a pair. He just couldn't imagine being brave enough to tell her how he felt.

" _She won't hear it from me..."_

 _"Good"._

 _"So...I suppose we're never going to find out what actually happened that night are we?"._

Not that again, thought Lee. Why couldn't Tim just leave it.

 _"Who can say...maybe one of us will remember. Still, even if we did it's not actually any of your business is it?"_

 _"I suppose not"._

 _"Me and Lucy are trying to forget about the other night, so I'd prefer it if you did the same. Don't mention it in front of her, please. She's struggling with it, she's really embarrassed...so just leave it in the past, okay?"_

 _"Okay"._

 _"And one more thing"._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do me a favour and don't lend your video camera to your sister again. Especially if she's had a few drinks"._

Lee thought he saw Tim almost crack a smile then.

" _Okay, fair enough. Any chance of a cup of tea?"_

 _"Only if we can talk about something else"._

 _"The England game?"_

 _"Don't get me started, can you believe that starting line up...and the formation, what the hell was he thinking?..."_

Lee smiled to himself. Tim knew he was in love with Lucy, yet as they began to talk about the recent football match, everything felt normal and comfortable between them again, and somehow that gave him hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this was going to be the last chapter but the final part of the story ended up so long that I've separated it into two. These chapters are why this story is M-rated, so only keep reading if you like that kind of thing. The final chapter will be published tonight.**

 **P.S. Has anyone been lucky enough to see any of the new series being filmed recently?**

Lucy left Daisy's feeling more optimistic and excited about the future than she had for some time,

though the closer she got to home the more nervous she felt. Telling Lee how she felt was all very well in theory. But she'd never been that confident when it came to voicing her feelings. She may have pulled Lee up on his inability to show his emotions but she was almost as guilty herself. Plus, she'd been burnt before. Her last relationship, with Guy, had gone wrong and ended badly. And that had been so long ago, she was out of practice when it came to matters of the heart.

...

" _Been anywhere nice?",_ Lee asked as Lucy came into the kitchen, coat still on.

" _Just shopping"._

Lucy went to the fridge and took out the jug of filtered water, getting a glass from the cupboard and filling it.

" _Want to join me for lunch?"_

Lee gestured to the stool next to him.

" _No thanks I've eaten"._

 _"Oh, okay then"._

Lucy could detect the disappointment and concern in Lee's voice.

" _Buy anything in particular?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"When you went shopping?"_

 _"Oh...no, nothing in particular. Anyway, I've got bathrooms to clean so I can't hang around"._

Lee looked on as Lucy left the kitchen as quickly as she'd left the flat earlier. He didn't know where she'd been, but he suspected she hadn't been shopping.

Lee started to think back to his conversation with Tim. He still couldn't believe he'd confessed his feelings about Lucy, to Tim of all people. Now that he had, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep his secret. He didn't think Tim would say anything, but the next time the three of them were in the same room together there would be definitely be a massive metaphorical elephant in there with them and he wasn't sure how he'd cope with that. Was Tim right, did Lucy really feel the same? If he could be sure of that he wouldn't be so afraid of telling her how he felt. He couldn't be sure though...and that was the problem.

...

Lucy spent the first few hours back at the flat keeping herself occupied with chores, somehow always managing to be in a different room to Lee. She knew now that she had to do something about how she felt, that she couldn't go on any longer in the 'just good friends' limbo in which they'd found themselves. Even if Lee didn't feel the same, she had to know. She just needed time to think about how she was going to go about it, about what she was going to say.

...

When there was no more homework to do, Lucy finally sat down on the sofa. After a couple of minutes she heard Lee come out of his bedroom and walk towards her, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach again. She took a deep breath as he sat down beside her.

" _Why are you avoiding me?"_

 _"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just busy"._

 _"You went straight out this morning. You told me you were out shopping but you came back without any bags. You never come back from a shopping trip empty handed. You've hardly spoken to me since you've been back, you won't look at me, you blush every time you see me"._

 _"You're just being paranoid"._

Lucy hadn't realised just how obvious she was being. She was avoiding Lee because she was knew she had to tell him her feelings. Now that she'd had the conversation with Daisy, she couldn't think of anything else. It was just fear that was stopping her.

" _Lucy...I know you. And I know when you're lying"._

 _"Lee, leave it"._

 _"Why? Clearly we need to talk about this. I get that you're embassed still about the other night. Believe me so am I. But surely us both being embarassed cancels it out? I thought we were going to be sensible about this. We just need to forget about what happened and carry on as normal"._

Lucy didn't want to carry on as normal, that was the problem. Normal was her and Lee flirting with and around each other, normal was her pretending she wasn't completely and utterly in love with Lee and constantly wondering if he felt the same. She just wasn't sure how to admit that to him, or if she had the courage to. Then she remembered what Daisy had said earlier, if she wasn't honest with Lee they'd never be able to move on.

" _It's just... I had a sort of flashback this morning in bed"_

 _"To what?"_

 _"To that night"._

 _"What do you remember?"_

 _"I'm not sure if I can tell you"_

 _"Lucy, surely it's only fair if we both know exactly what happened, you know, if we're going to be able to move on"_

 _"That's just it, if I tell you it might change things, I mean I want it to change things but..."_

 _"What are you talking about?"._

 _"Erm..."._

 _"Lucy, just say it. Whatever happened can't be that bad"._

 _"Have you wondered what happened in between Tim and Daisy going to bed and what we saw on the video?"_

 _"Yes, but I just assumed I helped myself to your bed and you did the whole video thing as a way of getting me back. Was that not what happened then? Did I proposition you or something because I'm sorry if I did something I shouldn't have...but I was drunk as well remember and..."._

Lee as babbling now, and Lucy found herself interrupting him,

" _I...I sort of seduced you"._

That was not what Lee had expected Lucy to say. His mind, and his pulse, started to race.

" _You seduced me? We didn't have sex though, the video established that"._

Lee was pretty sure he would not have been able to resist Lucy if she'd seduced him. To be fair, if it had just been her drunk, he would have done the right thing and said no. But given he'd been just as inebriated, he was surprised to hear he'd excercised such self control. Unless of course his body had failed him, which was come to think of it quite likely given how much he'd drunk..

" _Yes, I know that, but only because you fell asleep"._

It was a good thing of course, that they hadn't slept together. As much as he wanted Lucy, he wouldn't have wanted to find out they'd had sex and he didn't even remember. He always imagined their first time would be romantic and special, not some drunken fumble.

" _What? That's the only reason? I didn't think you were ever intending to have sex with me. Wasn't it all just a ploy to prove your point? You said in the video, yeah right, in your dreams"._

 _"I know I said that. But I would have"._

Those words just fell out of Lucy's mouth.

Lee gulped, clearing his throat,

" _The alcohol right?"_

 _"Maybe"._

Okay, it wasn't just the alcohol, but Lucy wasn't quite ready to say that. She needed to know that Lee felt the same..

Lucy's non-committal answer, and the obvious look of desire in her eyes, did not go unnoticed by Lee, who could feel his mouth getting drier by the second.

" _How?"_

 _"How what?"_

 _"How did you you...seduce me?"_

 _"It didn't take much"._

 _'Well..it...I mean I'm a man...and you're...you...if you know what I mean. So tell me then, what happened?"_

 _"You said something to me"._

Lee was even more curious now.

" _What did I say?"_

 _"You said you thought I was beautiful and that sometimes it drove you insane to be so close to me but only be friends"._

 _"Oh...I..I...well you know what alcohol can do...",_

Lee laughed nervously as he spoke.

" _Make you talk rubbish?"_

Gaining confidence from the signals he seemed to be getting from Lucy now, Lee responded,

" _No, the opposite. I mean...give you the confidence to say things you wouldn't dare say when sober"._

Lucy's looked into Lee's eyes, trying to read them.

" _Is...is that how you really feel then?"._

Lee looked away, his eyes focusing on his lap, where his hands were resting. He noticed they were shaking.

" _Luce...don't put me on the spot...you know I'm...you know I'm got good at this stuff...you know, talking about my feelings"._

 _"Well, the more you talk about your feelings, the better you'll get at it. And since you're so keen for me to tell you what I remembered...please look at me"._

Lucy knew she was being a hypocrite, but she didn't know what else to say.

" _Okay...yes"._

Lee was blushing now, his eyes meeting Lucy's again.

" _Yes?"_

 _"Yes. That is how I really feel"._

There was something else Lee had said, three magical words that she'd waited to hear for so long. She wanted to tell him, ask him if he had meant those too but she didn't want to scare him off and spoil the moment, and they definitely seemed to be having a moment. Things were getting really intense. The way Lee was looking at her now, his expression a combination of nerves and something else entirely, it was having a physical effect on her. She could feel her skin flushing, her stomach doing somersaults.

" _Good_ ".

She couldn't help but smile.

Lee hoped he'd heard her right just then. Lucy was happy to hear he wanted to be more than just friends. Was that because she wanted that too, or was she just pleased he had managed to talk about his feelings? Lee still found it incredulous that Lucy could ever see him in that light.

" _Wh...what did you do...when I said what I said?"_

 _"I kissed you"._

 _"Oh...so we..."_

Lee couldn't believe he didn't remember that. He'd dreamed about kissing Lucy so many times, and now it had happened he didn't remember.

" _Yes...because the thing is alcohol makes me braver too. It makes me do things I wouldn't dare do when I'm sober...usually"._

Lucy moved closer to Lee now, and she could hear his breathing becoming louder, more rapid.

" _How did you...I mean..what?"_

Lee couldn't be coherent right now. Something had changed between them, that much was clear.

Lucy felt a spark of electricity run through her as their knees brushed against each other. She decided then that if she couldn't form the words to say to Lee how she felt, maybe she could show him.

" _I kissed you like this..._ "

Before Lee knew what was happening, Lucy pressed her lips against his, gently, almost chastely, and it took his breath away. He sighed as she pulled away almost as quickly.

This wasn't quite how it had happened, she hadn't been as tentative, but they both had clear heads now and she was more nervous.

" _Then?_ ",

Lee whispered, his voice breaking, his lips hovering just millimetres away from hers still. Neither opened their eyes.

" _Then you kissed me back"._

 _"Like this?"_

Lee made the move this time, placing a soft kiss on her lips, just testing the waters. He felt almost woozy as Lucy responded, her soft sigh filling his ears as they instinctively deepened the kiss. He felt her smile against his mouth as he brought his hands up to cradle her face, his thumbs gently stroking her skin. All of his senses were alive then as Lucy seemed to melt into him, his need for her only increasing with every heartbeat. So many times he'd dreamt about this moment, but this was better than anything he could ever have imagined.

They continued to kiss, deeply, slowly at first, then increasingly urgent, the passion quickly building as they got lost in each other. Lucy allowed herself to sink into the sofa, pulling Lee down by his t-shirt until he was above her, their legs entangled. She began to slide her hands up and down his back, clutching handfuls of his t-shirt and then slipping her hands underneath, making him groan as her hands wandered over his bare skin.

" _What happened next?",_ Lee breathed as they paused for breath.

" _You asked if you could touch me"_

Lucy though it was very sweet that Lee, even in his inebriated state, had sought her permission to take things further.

" _And...wh...what did you say?"_

 _"God...yes"_

 _"Where...did I...?"_

 _"Here",_ Lucy whispered, her voice so quiet it was almost inaudible. She closed the tiny gap between them again, recapturing Lee's lips, at the same time covering Lee's trembling hand and guiding it across her collarbone and and now heaving chest.

She heard Lee's sharp intake of breath as his hand brushed over her breast, her own breathing now equally erratic. She let their hands linger there for a few moments, then guided his hand down over her hip and to her thigh.

" _Then here..."_

She let go of his hand then, allowing him to stroke her through the denim of her skinny jeans. She found herself wishing she was wearing a dress, desperate to feel Lee's touch on her skin. Despite the barrier of material, she could feel her arousal building, the tingling spreading from her centre to the rest of her body.

" _And how did that make you feel?"_

 _"Good...it felt really good"._

Lee nudged her legs just slightly further apart, and dared to move his hand further, caressing her inner thigh. She gripped onto his shoulder with one hand, her other resting on his back under his t-shirt. He felt her fingertips digging in to his flesh, heard her breaths become shallow pants.

" _What happened next?"_

Lee continued to dance his fingers over her thigh as he spoke.

" _I led you to the bedroom. We ended up on my bed and things...got even more...heated"._

Their words were punctuated by kisses, their lips often still touching as they whispered.

" _More heated?"_

Lee could hear his voice had become slightly hysterical now.

" _There was more kissing, and touching. Hands were you know...everywhere"._

 _"Everywhere?"_

 _"I may have touched you...your...I mean through your clothes. There wasn't any undressing...at that point"._

Of course, the only undressing that had taken place that night was once Lee was asleep, as the video had revealed.

Lee would have given anything to undress Lucy right now, and he would have given anything for her to touch him there.

" _Holy Christ Lucy. I swear if you keep talking a like that I..."_

Lucy turned her head away then. She felt self-conscious all of a sudden. She was still getting used to being this close to Lee, to this new level of intimacy. He could feel her squirming a little beneath him and sat up on his knees, giving her space.

" _Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah...it's just..well...maybe I shouldn't have said that. forget I said it"._

 _"How am I supposed to do that? That's not something I'm likely to forget",_

Lee started to smile as he spoke, trying to make Lucy feel comfortable.

" _You did though, didn't you? You can't remember"._

 _"I know that but I'm sober now. I wish I could remember"._

Lucy found her mind wandering back to that night again, and what had happened next. She remembered how good it had felt, realised how much she wanted to feel it again. This made her feel brave again.

" _Aren't you going to ask me what happened, when I touched you there?"_

 _"Well...I assume I...my...I assume there was a natural reaction...I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to..."_

 _"You reciprocated"_

 _"Oh"_. Lee couldn't think of how to respond for a second, he wasn't sure if he should apologise. He was still staring intently into Lucy's eyes.

" _Sorry, if that that wasn't okay. Because I would never want to do anything you didn't feel comfortable with"._

 _"I was comfortable with it. In fact I encouraged you"._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really"._

With that Lucy pulled Lee back down and kissed him again.

" _Lee...Lee"_ , Lucy whispered against his lips.

" _Yes?"_

 _"That night...you did this thing"_

 _"What thing?"_

 _"You lips were on my neck, sort of nibbling. You were tasting the skin there with your tongue, and my earlobe, and just underneath"._

 _"Do you want?"_

 _"Uhuh..mmm...I want"._

Lucy gasped as Lee dipped his head, brushing his lips softly against her neck.

" _Like this?",_ he whispered into her ear.

" _Y..yes..then...then your body was pressing me into the mattress, you were grinding against me, teasing me. Then I..."_

Lucy blushed, she didn't finish her sentence. She could feel his growing hardness through his trousers, her own arousal building. They were dangerously close to getting carried away now and although given the turn of events this seemed to be what they both wanted, neither had actually vocalised their feelings. Plus, she had to tell him the rest of the what happened, give him the chance to back out when she did.

" _You?"_

 _"Nothing...Lee...I think...maybe we...should slow down a minute...before...maybe you should stop doing that"._

A large part of her didn't want him to stop, and she didn't really want to slow down. It almost scared her how much she wanted them to continue, how much she wanted them to get lost in each other and never be found. Yet this desire she felt for Lee, this almost painful need for him, it made her feel slightly overwhelmed. It had been a long time since she had given herself to anyone so completely. And this was Lee. Her lodger, her best friend. This was a big step.

" _Sorry_ ".

Lee was disappointed, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset Lucy or make her feel uncomfortable. He sat up on his knees, then moved to sit beside her, giving Lucy some space, allowing her to sit back up. She remained close to him, their bodies touching where they sat.

" _Don't be. I just need to tell the rest of what happened, and...I was struggling to think straight just then let alone talk"._

She took Lee's hand, playing with his fingers. He looked down at their hands, then back to her face, meeting her eyes.

" _What were you going to say? What did you do?"_

Lucy looked down, embarrassed about what she was about to say.

" _Before we went any further I told you I had an idea. I decided to go and get Tim's video camera so we could make a sex tape. That way if we didn't remember what we'd done there would be evidence"._

 _"And I just agreed to that?"_

 _"I think you would have agreed to anything by that point"._

 _"Why..I mean...what made you?"_

 _"It must've been the alcohol. Making a sex tape is honestly not something I've ever wanted to do when sober. Anyway, I decided I needed the toilet first and went into the bathroom. By the time I'd freshened up and I came back in you were asleep. I tried to wake you up but you were dead to the world. I was frustrated and annoyed so I decided to go ahead and get the camera to do some filming anyway, and well, you saw the rest. I'm so sorry, it was totally the alcohol that made me do that. I totally get it if you're angry with me"._

 _"I'm not angry with you Luce"._

She was so relieved. She felt like such an idiot for behaving the way she had. Lee would have every right to be angry with her.

" _Good"._

 _"Tell me one thing though"._

 _"Okay"._

 _"Was it...the alcohol that made you want to have sex with me, or did you...do you just...you know?_

Given the events of the last few minutes, Lee was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he still felt the need to ask.

" _Fancy you?"_

 _"Yes, that's what I mean"._

 _"What do you think?"_

Lucy got up and took Lee by the hand, pulling him up and walking him towards her bedroom.

" _Is that a yes?"_

 _"It's definitely a yes"..._


	4. Chapter 4

Lee's mind started to race again. It took him a few seconds to process what was happening. Lucy had just admitted she fancied him, and he could hardly believe it. Not only that, but she seemed to be taking him to her bedroom. Oh God, he was scared now. What if he didn't live up to her expectations, what if he wasn't good enough for her, what if she didn't enjoy this?

" _Are we...?",_ Lee was struggling to speak now.

" _If you want"_

 _"Of course I do...if this is what you want?"_

Lee wasn't sure if Lucy could feel his hands were trembling, but he felt her squeeze his hand, as though she could tell what he was thinking and wanted to reassure him.

Then, all of his thoughts left him as she turned around, pulled him close to her and launched herself at his lips. Unwilling to let go of each other, they stumbled blindly into Lucy's bedroom and Lee kicked the door closed behind them. They span around, and Lee pushed Lucy against the door, holding her there as they continued to kiss, the pace more frantic now, their hands all over each other, grabbing at clothes.

They paused to take in oxygen, their noses still touching as they breathed in each other's air.

Lucy couldn't help but whisper the words, "You know I more than just fancy you right? You know I love you?"

"I love you too...I want you so much".

Grabbing the bottom of Lee's t-shirt, Lucy pulled it up and over his head, yanking it down his arms impatiently. She ran her fingers over his bare chest, feeling his heart beating hard and fast beneath it.

Lucy could feel her breathing becoming increasing fast and shallow as Lee began to unbutton her blouse. His hands were shaking, and he seemed to be struggling with the fiddly buttons. It was taking too long.

" _Rip it off"._

 _"What?"_

 _"Just rip it, this is an old blouse"_

 _"Are you sure"._

 _"Just do it"._

Lee could hear the need in Lucy's voice, and he obeyed her instruction, making her gasp as he pulled the material apart with surprising force, making the buttons fly in all directions. He tried to steady his breathing as her delicious curves were revealed to him, the satin and lace of her bra the only thing separating them now.

Lee ran the backs of his fingers down Lucy's neck, along her collarbone then across the top of her breasts, so gently that he was barely touching her. He felt her shiver, heard her shuddering breaths becoming more and more unsteady. All the time, he was staring intently into her eyes, finding himself lost in them.

Time seemed to speed up again then, as Lucy pushed Lee backwards towards the bed, the two of them falling onto it. She landed on top of Lee, immediately reaching her hands behind her to unfasten and remove her bra, throwing it across the room.

They shuffled up the bed, Lee sinking down into the mattress, pulling Lucy with him as she straddled him, dipping her head to kiss him. He held her, pulling her closer to him until he could feel her skin yielding against his.

Not breaking their kiss, they wrestled playfully, limbs entangled, rolling around until they settled into a position, Lucy lying beneath Lee, her legs either side of his. They slowed down for a moment then, the need for air having forced them to part.

Lee sat up slightly on his knees then lowered his head again. Lucy barely had time to catch her breath before his mouth was on her again, and with a renewed urgency. He brushed his lips over her skin, tasting her with his tongue. He moved down her body, drawing a fiery path with his kisses, pausing just short of her breasts.

" _Luce?"_

Lee breathed her name as though it was a question.

" _Mmmmhmmm_ ", Lucy murmured, seemingly unable to muster any words. Lee looked up, and seeing her nodding, continued, concentrating his attentions there until she began to sigh his name.

Lucy could feel her excitement building as he traversed the curve of her abdomen with his lips, then made his way across to her hips, kissing and nibbling the ticklish skin there. It was as though he was worshipping her with his mouth, and it made her shudder and tingle, the warmth starting deep in her core and spreading throughout her whole body.

When Lee reached the waistband of her jeans he sort of nuzzled there until Lucy reached between them and undid the button and zip. Taking her lead, he sat up and tugged them down over her hips and thighs, his eyes meeting hers and not looking away until he had completely pulled them down her legs. As she kicked them the rest of the way off, she narrowly avoided kneeing Lee in the face. He gasped.

" _Sorry...I didn't get you then did I?"_

It wasn't almost getting kicked that had made him gasp, it was the vision of Lucy, now almost naked in front of him, that had caught his breath.

" _No...you didn't...I mean you gave it your best shot but..."._

 _"Shut up"_ , Lucy rebuked, giggling slightly, nudging him with her elbow.

As Lucy's giggling died down and only their breathing could be heard once more, Lee stopped smiling too, his eyes once more betraying only his lust and love for Lucy as he stared deeply into her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered as he stroked his fingers gently across her cheek, then ran his thumb over her chin and bottom lip.

" _Your trousers"._ Lucy murmured, oh so quietly.

" _What about them?"_

Lee asked, as though he didn't know what she meant.

" _Why are they still on?",_ she breathed as she reached one of her hands between them, brushing over the undeniable and impressive bulge of his erection.

" _I...I...don't know...Jesus Luce._..".

She undid his belt buckle, hurriedly pulling the strip of material out of its hoops and throwing it on the floor beside the bed.

Moving to to one side, Lee removed his trousers as quickly as he could despite his trembling hands, his legs getting tangled up in the fabric in the process.

" _Oww...bloody things"._

Lucy giggled at Lee's predicament.

" _Need some help?",_ Lucy asked, though Lee was not sure if it was a genuine offer or she was just teasing him.

" _Thanks..but I've got this_ ", he replied, finally freeing himself and lying back down next to Lucy, turning into his side to look at her, resting his head on his elbow.

She turned her head to the side, finding her eyes wandering down to his crotch again. Turning her body she ran her hand over his smooth chest, then continued, lightly drawing patterns over his stomach with her fingers.

" _Looks likes someone's excited",_ she whispered, her fingers skirting the waistband of his boxer shorts.

" _Looks like I'm not the only one. Seems you can't wait to undress me"._

 _"I've been waiting five years, I think that's long enough, don't you?"._

 _"Tell me about it... Luce...can I touch you?"._

 _"You don't have to ask me"._

 _"Can I touch you here? Can I take these off?", h_ e rasped as he ran his hand over her hip, daring to slide his fingers under the lace of her lingerie, just slightly.

Lucy thought she might just black out, her pulse was racing so fast. The feeling of his fingers caressing her skin, the anticipation and excitement of what was coming, it was almost too much. Somehow, she managed to find her voice,

" _Y...yes"._

Lucy lay on her back again then, holding her breath, chewing her bottom lip as Lee held on to the on to the waistband of her pants and pulled them down her legs.

She blushed at first, shaking almost uncontrollably as she watched Lee study her. She had feared this might be awkward, but despite her blushes and her nerves, a natural reaction, there was something incredibly exciting about knowing she was naked in front of Lee, about the way he seemed to be reacting.

" _Luce...you're...so...incredibly...beautiful"._

Hearing Lee's voice now, deeper and quieter than usual, had a physical effect on Lucy. His words seemed to reach somewhere deep inside her.

" _You're not so bad yourself",_ she whispered.

Tentatively at first, Lee placed his fingers between Lucy's legs and began to tease her, stroking at first her inner thighs then the sensitive flesh around her opening. His caresses were experimental, as he listened to the sounds she was making, getting to know how she liked to be touched. This was all happening so quickly, yet she was already soaking wet, more than ready for him.

" _Luce?", L_ ee sought permission to continue.

" _Yes...please"_.

With that he pressed two fingers inside her, hearing her whimper and mewl as he caressed her walls, curling and coaxing his fingers until he found her G-spot. When he did she took a sharp intake of breath, gasping loudly. Continuing to stroke in a steady rythmn, Lee began to rub her now swollen clit with his thumb, making gentle, circular movements. Lucy threw her head back, arched her body as he returned his mouth to her one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue.

What Lee was doing felt good, so so good, but his fingers were not enough, she needed more.

" _L...Lee..I need.."_

 _"Mmm?"_

 _"I need you...now"_

Slowing down then stopping, Lee removed his fingers, making Lucy blush deeply as she watched him lick and suck them into his mouth, cleaning her juices off him.

Pushing Lee back down on his back she went straight for his Boxer shorts, making light work of removing them. She couldn't help but looked at him then, her eyes training in on his cock, now standing up proudly against his stomach. Daisy was right, he really was big, and it made her slightly nervous. It had been so long so since she had done this. Would her body be able to cope with all of him inside her? Despite her nerves, she couldn't wait any longer.

Lucy heard Lee groan deeply as she proceeded to touch him, her excitement over what was about to happen increasing as she felt his throbbing hardness under her fingers. She stroked, tenderly, carefully, just running her fingers over it, feeling the contours and veins almost as though she was trying to memorise it. She brushed her thumb oh so lightly over the head, causing Lee intense, blinding pleasure.

" _Oh fuuckk...Lucy...you'd better stop that, I don't want this to be over before it even begins"._

Lucy pulled Lee back down on top of her, letting her legs settle either side of him again.

" _It's time",_ she whispered, noticing Lee's slight hesitation.

" _Shit_!", Lee suddenly cursed.

" _What's wrong?"_

 _"I don't have any condoms...do you?"_

Lucy felt a slightly sinking feeling. She didn't have any. She'd have to ask Lee about his past and hope she got the right answers. She really, really didn't want to stop this now.

Lucy was blushing...she looked shy and nervous again all of a sudden as she spoke.

" _No. Are you...you know...clean and clear?"_

 _"Isn't that a face wash?"_

 _"Don't joke about it. You know what I mean"._

Lee knew this wasn't really the time for jokes, but using humour to break tension or to cope with difficult or awkward situations, that was just what he did.

" _Sorry, yes...I got tested when I had my Varicoceles. And seeing as that was only a couple of months ago and I haven't done this for a really, really long time you don't need to worry about me. What about you? Not that I'm suggesting you've ever been anything other than responsible, because I know you're not like that...I just..."_

 _"Lee...it's okay to ask. Yes, I've been tested too, and I'm on the pill"._

The second time she'd had sex with Guy he'd refused to wear a condom, said he didn't like them. She'd gone with it, just because she'd been caught up in the moment but she was scared afterwards. After that she had put her foot down and said she wouldn't have sex with him again unless he got tested, and they'd gone to the clinic together. There hadn't been anyone else since him. Okay, so she knew the pill wasn't a 100% effective form of birth control but she was willing to take the risk. She wanted babies after all, and she was in a good financial position should it happen.

" _So, are we...continuing? Coz I'd understand if you didn't want to. I mean I don't want to stop but I would never..."_

 _"Yes, we're continuing...I trust you"._

 _"Thank God"_ , Lee whispered, the relief evident in his voice.

He kissed her then, hard, taking her breath away.

Lucy held her breath, trying hard to relax as Lee positioned himself at her entrance. He paused before going any further

" _Lucy?"_

Lee had to make absolutely sure this was what she wanted before he took the final step.

" _Lee...please, please don't stop now"._

 _"You'll tell me won't you, what you like, or if there's anything you don't? I want this to be special"._

 _"It already is"_ , Lucy breathed, wriggling a little, lifting her pelvis to meet Lee's.

Needing no further encouragement he entered her then, his whole body shaking as he slid inside her, just a couple of inches at first. Lucy gasped, then sort of hummed as he circled his hips, keeping his movements slow and shallow, just testing the waters.

Lucy wasn't sure if he was just being hesitant, or if he was teasing her, making her wait. Either way, as incredible as this felt, soon it wasn't enough, she needed to feel all of Lee inside her.

" _I need more...don't hold back"._

He answered her plea, groaning out loud as he slowly buried himself completely in her heat, all the time never taking his eyes away from hers. As first she looked almost stunned, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open. Then he watched her eyelids flutter as she let out a high pitched whimper, the exquisite feeling of him stretching her, filling her, taking her breath away. He stilled again.

" _Are you okay...Luce?"_

 _"Mmmmhmm...yes. I just need a second. I feel so full_ ", Lucy responded, her voice no more than a whisper. She took deep breaths as she adjusted to him.

Although Lee's body was crying out for him to start moving, part of him needed this moment too, as his brain tried to process the enormity of what was happening. After the heated rush of the last few minutes this moment of stillness was also a moment of clarity, the point where everything suddenly made sense.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes as they lay still, Lee tightly holding Lucy's hand where it rested on the bed above her head. In that moment of pure intimacy, they both felt a powerful connection, emotionally as well as physically.

Eventually, Lee had to ask,

" _Can I move? Let me know when you're ready"._

 _"Yes...you can move"._

He did, slowly and experimentally at first, circling his hips in a figure-8 motion.

" _Christ Luce, this feels so good...you're bloody amazing"._

 _"Mmm..hmmm..so are you"._

Immediately wanting to feel him deeper, she grabbed a pillow and arched her body towards him, placing the pillow underneath her then wrapping her legs around his hips. This allowed him to penetrate deeper, and increased the friction where their bodies met, bringing Lucy a whole new level of pleasure.

Lee increased the speed and force of his movements as he felt Lucy's body respond, as she moved with him. Lucy cried out as she was flooded with pleasure, the combination of Lee's pubic bone rubbing against her clit and the stimulation of her G-spot, their new position ensuring this happened every time he moved.

" _Oh...God...L..Lee...don't stop...ohhh"._

Lee was in heaven, his vision slightly blurry now as the burning heat of pleasure ran through his veins. His other senses were heightened, his skin prickling and humming at Lucy's touch.

" _I'm...not...stopping...never...stopping..."_

He felt as though they were the only two people in the universe at that moment, it was all about Lucy, she was all that mattered. Hearing her call his name, curse, sigh and moan with pleasure, he was sure there could be no better sound on earth.

Lee leaned down and recaptured Lucy's lips in a kiss, slow and deep at first, then more shallow and playful as their breathing became more and more erratic. Moving his lips away from her mouth, Lee trailed kisses along her jaw, neck and shoulders then over her collarbone, tasting her skin. When he finally reached her breasts, he took one of her nipples between his lips, making her cry out as he sucked it into his mouth then circled the hardened nub with his tongue.

Realising how loud she was getting, Lucy started to feel self conscious and turned her head to one side, taking the pillow and biting it, trying to muffle her cries. Lee, noticing what she was doing, spoke,

" _I want to hear you Luce. Let go, give Mrs Johnson next door something to really complain about"._

 _"Lee...don't say that, I..."_

 _"She won't really hear you...these walls are really, really thick..."_

As he spoke the last three words, Lee thrust, hard and deep, making Lucy forget her reservations and moan loudly, then even louder as he continued, relentlessly now. Over and over again he withdrew almost completely then buried himself to the hilt again, his body driving Lucy's into the mattress. There was something almost primal about his movements though he was careful not to be too rough.

" _Ahhh...Leee..oh..."_

Lucy felt herself getting closer, her orgasm building with every powerful thrust and gyratation of his hips. She could feel a tightening deep inside her core, a tingling spreading from her centre, across her thighs, down her legs and up towards her stomach, and the throbbing in her clit getting more and more intense. It didn't take long before she was on the brink.

" _Lee...I'm so close"_.

Lee couldn't be more relieved to hear this, he was so near the edge himself and he needed Lucy to get there first. He was employing every trick he knew now to hold off his own climax, deep breathing, trying to relax his muscles, even reciting multiplication tables in his head.

" _Let go...Luce...come for me"._

Lucy held on to Lee's side, and she heard him groan as she clutched just a bit too tightly, her fingertips digging in to his skin. She let her other arm fall to her side and she splayed her fingers, digging them in to the mattress, taking a handful of the sheet into her hands, her knuckles turning white. She let pleasure overtake her then, crying out at the top of her voice, allowing herself to lose control of her body and mind.

Lee knew she was there at last, he could feel her walls tightening then relaxing around him, her body shaking beneath him as she experienced a powerful orgasm.

" _L...Lee?"._

She called out his name, almost as though she needed reassurance that he was still with her. She felt as though she was floating somewhere above herself, in need of an anchor to hold her down. Lee held her hand, and she threaded her fingers through his.

" _I'm here...I'm close Luce. Do you want me to stop?"_

 _"N..no..keep...going"._

She knew it was risky but she wanted to feel Lee come inside her. She purposely clenched her inner muscles, stopping him from withdrawing even if he'd wanted to.

" _Oh...God..."_

Still on her own high, Lucy felt Lee's cock swell and throb inside her, then thrust several more times before he exploded, his hot, thick semen spilling inside her, hitting the entrance to her womb. He screwed his eyes shut, an animalistic sound escaping from his lips as his whole body shook.

" _Lu...cy...I love...you...I love you", Lee repeated the words several times, his breathing coming in shallow pants now._

 _"I love you too",_ Lucy somehow managed to reply, her voice trembling.

As Lucy opened her eyes once more, she couldn't help but smile as she saw Lee, still looming above her. His eyes were still fluttering open and closed, his hair was dischevelled, his skin flushed and glistening with perspiration, his chest moving in time with his breathing. He had never looked more sexy, or more adorable. She knew she must have looked a mess, her own hair sticking up, their body fluids all over her, yet she didn't care. All she could think about was Lee, and the wonderful throbbing between her legs that had yet to subside.

He collapsed on top of her then, burying his head in her shoulders, his desperate, shuddering breaths matching hers. She held him where he was, not wanting their closeness to end. He went to pull out of her, but she used her muscles to keep him inside her for as long as was physically possible

Eventually, Lee managed to prop himself up again, not wanting to squash Lucy underneath his weight. His eyes met hers, and he held her gaze, smiling as he gently brushed the stray hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear.

" _Are...you...okay?...Luce?",_

 _"Mmmm...more than...okay. You?"_

 _"Never better"._

Lee placed a tender kiss on Lucy's lips then moved off her, laying by her side. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. They didn't say anything else for quite some time, lying in contented silence as their heart rates began to subside and their breathing returned to normal.

...

Lee was the first to speak,

" _That was just so amazing...I can't even...that was the best thing that's ever...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me...thank you"._

He sat up slightly and leaned down, kissing the top of Lucy's head, gently squeezing her arm where his hand rested. He lay back down and looked at Lucy, observing her contented smile, hearing her sign softly.

Lucy had never felt happier. Sex with Lee had turned out to be more perfect than she could ever have imagined, and she had imagined it many, many times. It may not have been the most adventurous or drawn out lovemaking she'd ever experienced, but sex had never felt so right, so instinctive or so special. And there had been fireworks, of course. After so many years, the ever building sexual tension between them had reached unbearable heights, and the release of that tension was inevitably explosive and intense.

Lee had been everything she hoped he would be and so much more- gentle and considerate, yet masterful. He'd made her feel sexy and loved and wanted. She actually felt a sense of relief now, this had been so long coming, as though every moment she had shared with Lee until now had been building up to this.

" _You don't have to to thank me. It was my pleasure...literally"._

She giggled, slightly shyly.

Lee was drawing patterns over her skin with his fingertips, and it made her skin tingle.

" _I'm so glad this didn't happen when we were drunk. I mean, to think I might have forgotten it"._

 _"I know. To be honest though I'm not sure you'd have even been capable. I'm not sure certain parts of you would have cooperated"._

 _"You're probably right. You are glad it happened now though?"_

Lee still felt the need to check Lucy was okay with this, his insecurity coming to the surface once more.

Sensing this, Lucy kissed his chest where she was resting her head.

" _Of course I am. Are you?"_

 _"God, yes. You have no idea how long I've wanted this. How many times I fantasised about it"_

 _"I've got a pretty good idea. I've wanted this for a long, long time too"._

Lucy shifted her body, brushing her lips against Lee's chest again, then kissing her way back up to his mouth. He sighed against her lips, turning on to his side to face her, deepening the kiss, letting their legs entangle. Eventually they broke their kiss.

" _If it hadn't have been for the other night, how long do you think it would have taken for us to get to this point?",_ Lee asked.

"Who knows? Until one of us finally cracked I suppose. Knowing us years probably".

It was weird to think about that now, now that everything had changed. He never wanted to be without Lucy again.

" _Luce I love you, always have"._

He'd said it several times earlier, in the throes of passion, but this felt like the right time to say it again.

" _I love you too"._

It didn't matter how many times Lucy had heard it, she knew she would never tire of Lee saying those three words.

" _I'm sorry I've been such an coward, I was scared of telling you how I felt, for so many reasons, mostly because I never dreamed you'd feel the same"._

 _"I've been a coward too. All that time just waiting for you to make the first move because I wasn't brave enough. So I'd say we're even"._

 _"I'm so glad you had that alcohol clear out"._

 _"Me too, who'd have thought that me finding that old potato hooch would have led to this?"_

 _"I promise from now on I'll always try and be more open with you, talk about my feelings more"._

Lucy never thought she'd hear Lee say those words, she could get used to this new, emotionally mature version of him.

" _Is that with or without the help of alcohol?_ ", she teased.

" _Definitely without... I've decided...I'm going to drink less alcohol from now on. I never want to get that drunk again"._

 _"The hangover of all hangovers still not completely gone away?"_

 _"No, I just wouldn't want to risk forgetting a single moment with you"._

Lee smiled at Lucy lovingly, his smile turning to a grin as he watched her eyes light up.

" _Who'd have thought you'd be such a romantic? Or as it happens so skilled...in the bedroom department"._

Lucy placed a featherlight kiss on Lee's lips, then several along his jawline and neck. She heard his breathing quicken.

" _Bedroom department? I'm not sure what you mean. Are you saying I should I go up for that job in IKEA?"_

Of course Lee knew exactly what she meant, he was just teasing her. He chuckled, trying to keep calm as Lucy nibbled at his neck, finding the sensitive spot just below his ear.

" _Very funny. You know exactly what I meant_ ", she whispered into his ear.

" _Maybe you need to be more clear... it's hard to think straight while you're doing that...it's very...distracting"._

 _"Well, I can stop if you want"._

 _"I never said that...so what did you mean?"._

 _"I meant...sex...it turns out you're pretty damn good at it"._

 _"So, you think I've got skills?"_

 _"And some"._

 _"There's more you know"._

 _"More?"_

 _"Yep, where they came from"._

 _"Care to demonstrate?"_

 _"Thought you'd never ask",_ Lee breathed, closing the gap between them, pausing just milimetres away from her begging lips.

" _Wait...Luce?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to fetch the video camera?"_

She glared at him.

" _Don't even joke about that"._

 _"Don't worry, Tim's taken it back. Even if he hadn't I think we've learned our lesson. If experience has taught us anything it's that those things can far too easily get into the wrong hands. Anyway, why would you want to watch it back when you can have a first hand live action replay?"_

He chuckled then and smiled, all mischievous and oh so sexy.

" _Lee...just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind"._

He did as instructed, pulling Lucy on top of him as they immediately deepened the kiss, lost in each other once more...


End file.
